Examples of self-propelled mowers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,024,842 and 7,024,843 assigned to Deere & Company of Moline, Ill. The self-propelled mower frame supports wheel assemblies, a propulsion unit, and one or more mowing decks. Each wheel assembly may be associated with a corresponding wheel, electrical steering motor, and electrical drive motor. A controller controls a steering direction of orientation of the corresponding wheel via application of electrical energy to the corresponding drive motor consistent with maneuverable movement of the mower. The propulsion unit is capable of rotating at least one cutting blade housed under a mower deck. Self-propelled mowers may be riderless, or may provide an operator station on the vehicle platform.
Each wheel assembly may include a spindle assembly that is affixed to the frame or operably attached to the frame via a suspension component. The spindle assembly may provide a housing for bearings that receive a shaft. One end of the shaft may be associated with a yoke and the opposite end of the shaft may be associated with a steering assembly. The yoke may provide a mounting for a drive motor, a tire, and a drive encoder. The steering assembly may include a steering motor, a steering encoder, and a steering gearbox. The steering gearbox may provide gear reduction such that a lower torque motor (e.g., a lightweight durable motor) may be used as the steering motor. The steering motor may allow the shaft and yoke to pivot freely from zero to 360 degrees when no power or a certain control signal is applied to the steering motor. In an alternate embodiment, the steering gearbox may permit the steering motor to be disengaged from turning or changing the orientation of the wheel by a clutch, a gear mechanism or another mechanical or electromechanical structure.
When drive motors of wheels on a self-propelled vehicle such as a mower are at rest, operating the steering motors to steer the mower wheels in place may scuff the ground surface. Scuffing is a problem in areas where high quality mowing is important, including athletic fields. It is desirable to reduce or eliminate scuffing when steering while the mower wheels are not rotated by the drive motor.
Steering a self-propelled vehicle with the mower wheels in place also may require high steering torque. This requires higher torque motors and other components, and may be detrimental to the durability and performance of a self-propelled vehicle. It is desirable to reduce the required torque for steering a self-propelled vehicle when the drive motor for the wheel or wheels is at rest.
Steering a self-propelled vehicle with the mower wheels in place also may have a tendency to move the mower. It is desirable to keep the mower in a stationary position when steering the mower with the wheels in place.
In general, wheel assemblies on self-propelled vehicles such as mowers should be able to rotate continuously about a steer axis. This requires transmitting the power to drive the wheel across the steering joint. for example, electric power for a propulsion motor must be transmitted from the vehicle frame down a tube or shaft and across the steering joint to a motor positioned on or adjacent the wheel hub. To transmit drive or traction power across the steering joint, slip rings, such as mercury wetted slip rings, may be required. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,320 relates to slip rings used to transmit power for the drive system in an automated guided vehicle. Slip rings may be expensive and may raise environmental concerns. It is desirable to eliminate the use of slip rings for steering self-propelled vehicles, and use less costly and more environmentally friendly alternative.